


Humanity's Flaws.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nothing Else to Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Passion, pain, determination.All three make up the human race.Some people succumb to their deepest desires, others find comfort in each other.Levi and Erwin's relationship was one built from trust, and comfort.However, sometimes they succumb to the passion in their hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I truly am shit at summaries.
> 
> Anyhow, I've been having writer's block for a while now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully this fic will fix it.
> 
> Also: this fic's sex. Kinda rough, too.

Levi smelt the scent of freshly brewed tea when he entered Erwin Smith's room.

A small smile curved his lips upward as he took in the smell again.

Grey eyes locked with blue, and neither men said a word as Levi sat next to Erwin on the man's bed.

They sipped their tea, Levi holding his cup from the rim.

Much to his surprise, a pair of lips brushed against his hand.

"Erwin.." Levi whispered, half amused and half baffled.

"Let me do something for you tonight, Levi," Erwin whispered against the smaller man's skin.

Levi shivered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

 

Erwin kissed up Levi's arm, his hands trailing up Levi's thighs.

"You're so strong, Levi," he murmured,"So much stronger than you'll ever know."

Levi placed his tea cup on the tray, which sat on the small table in the Commander's room.

Erwin followed suit, before training his blue eyes on his inferior.

He pressed Levi down, looming over him.

He kissed Levi's lips slowly, being careful to restrain the passion that piqued just below the surface of his calm facade.

Unfortunately for him, Levi could sense the passion and therefore wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist.

"I want you," he muttered,"I want every bit of you, Erwin."

Erwin shuddered at that, his eyes fluttering closed momentarily.

Levi took the opportunity to press his groin against Erwin's, locking his lips with the other man's once more.

 

"Levi,"Erwin bucked his hips down to add friction to the movement.

Erwin began to tug at Levi's shirt, successfully sliding it off after a few minutes.

Levi slipped Erwin's own shirt off, working on the buttons to his pants.

"Why keep my bolo tie, Levi?" Erwin asked huskily.

Levi kissed down Erwin's chest,"You're my Commander. I want both of us to be reminded of that tonight."

 

Erwin brought Levi's lips back to his own mouth, whispering before he kissed him,"I love you, Levi."

 

-

 

Levi watched Erwin through lidded grey eyes, the blond slipping off his inferior's pants.

His underwear went with it, and Levi's erection was free from the confines of the restricting cloth.

Erwin kissed down the smaller man's stomach, pausing above his erection to gently kiss the head.

 

He heard Levi inhale a sharp breath, urging him on without the use of words.

Erwin licked languidly up Levi's cock, savoring the taste.

 

"Erwin.." Levi breathed out, running a hand through already tousled blond locks.

He threw his head back when Erwin licked his cock again, stopping to suck on the head this time.

"Erwin!"

The man in question smirked up at his subordinate,"Yes, Levi?"

 

Levi bit his knuckle, a moan escaping his lips.

Erwin swallowed Levi's cock, swirling his tongue around the head.

"ERWIN!"

The blond kept sucking, bobbing up and down Levi's erection.

The hand in his hair curling tighter alerted him that the smaller man was close to climaxing.

 

With this in mind, Erwin slid Levi's cock out of his mouth.

He grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser, slicking up his fingers.

Levi moaned louder as Erwin pressed a finger against his asshole.

 

In a matter of minutes, Levi was arching off of the bed.

Erwin lapped at one of his nipples, eyes locked on the other's.

 

The taller man's fingers brushed against the other man's prostate, eliciting a sharp cry from his lips,"FUCK!"

 

Erwin smirked before pulling his fingers out, thankful that he remembered to take out a few washcloths. He wiped off his fingers shortly after slicking up his hard cock.

 

He aligned his throbbing erection with Levi's ass, a hungry glint in his eye.

 

"Erwin..fuck me..p-please," Levi moaned, his hand sliding down to his own erection.

 

That's hot, Erwin thought through the haze of pleasure.

Just as he carefully slid inside, Levi gripped his bolo tie and brought him down for a kiss.

 

A few experimental thrusts later, Erwin hit Levi's prostate again.

 

Both the Captain and Commander moaned at the feeling, kissing one another harder.

 

Levi broke off for air, Erwin sucking his neck.

"I want to keep you, Levi," he mumbled,"And mark you, too. So everyone will know that you're mine."

 

Levi dug his nails into Erwin's back,"I-I'll do the..same, Erwin.. You're mine, too."

Erwin's thrusts became quicker, his libido fueled by the marks on his back and noises from Levi.

 

Levi's eyebrows pinched together in pleasure, his hips bucking down to meet Erwin's movements.

 

The friction built between them, until it was too much.

"E-ERWIN-----"

"LEVI!"

 

They climaxed nearly at the same time, breathing heavily.

After Levi came down from the haze of pleasure, he scowled at himself and the bed.

Erwin chuckled at his expression,"Looks like there's a mess to clean up."

 

-

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy that it was longer than expected. If you read it, thanks!
> 
> Keep an eye out for more naughty Eruri fics in the future! (Maybe some updates on my AU Eruri fics as well!)
> 
> Also: very happy that this is my 30th work! Kay, go about your lives.
> 
> And don't get eaten by Titans.


End file.
